


Value

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [36]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Foster Kid Keith (Voltron), Gen, Mama Black Lion, Parental Black Lion (Voltron), Post De-Aging, Quintessence-Sensitive Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: After spending a week as a six-year-old, old memories make Keith doubt his value. Fortunately, Black Lion knows the truth and is determined to show her secondary Paladin how valuable he is.
Relationships: Keith & Black Lion (Voltron), Keith & The Blade of Marmora, Keith & Voltron Paladins
Series: Mama Lions [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Value

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is also Mama Black Lion with quintessence sensitive Keith.

"Value"

Shiro reached up and touched his shoulders, half expecting a certain someone to be sitting there. He sighed inaudibly. It had been a movement since Keith had been de-aged to a six-year-old but only a few vargas since he had returned to his original age, and Shiro found himself missing the somewhat shy boy that loved sitting on his shoulders. The Black Paladin knew that wasn't fair to himself or to Keith. He still felt a little hurt that once Keith was himself again that the Red Paladin had fled. Shiro sighed again. Keith was probably on the training deck, so he should probably go pull him off of it.

%%%

Keith wandered into Black's hangar, sitting at the front paws of the great cat, whose eyes lit up at his presence. "Hello, little one."

Keith leaned back against Black's front right leg. "Hey, Black."

"I see you're back to normal."

Keith rubbed his arms. "Yeah, but I still feel weird."

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain. I know when I was de-aged I liked to sit on Shiro's shoulders, probably because I felt safe with Shiro and it reminded me of riding on my Dad's shoulders. I still want to spend time with everyone, especially Shiro, but they probably don't want me around that much." Keith buried his head in his hands. "They probably think I was a burden to take care of."

"They do not, and you are no burden. You are the Red Paladin, and have a connection to all of the lions due to your sensitivity to quintessence. You are half-Galra and have a pack at the Blade of Marmora headquarters. The entire organization adores you as does the Coalition, Allura, Coran, and the Paladins. Even the Space Mice love you."

Keith didn't lift his head. "If you say so."

Black growled softly. "Stand up, little one."

Keith stood up, not sure what was going on, and was even more speechless when Black Lion glowed Altean Blue and shrunk down into a furry, black lioness. She padded over to Keith and rubbed her head against his side. "Wha-Black?"

"Yes, little one. I took this form, so I could stay with you and prove to you that my words were true."

"You didn't need to do that."

"But I wanted to. Now, let's go." Black gently nudged Keith out of the hangar and in the direction of the bridge.

Keith started walking on his own, still slightly weirded out by the lioness walking beside him. He didn't know why it weirded him out; he had seen Red do the same thing on multiple occasions before. He was still pondering this when he walked into someone, someone with a firm chest. The other person grabbed him so he didn't hit the floor. He looked up into the concerned face of Shiro. "Keith, are you okay?"

Keith regained his footing. "Yeah. I was just lost in thought. Thanks for catching me, Shiro."

"No problem. I thought you'd be on the training deck."

Keith shook his head. "No. I went to talk to Black."

It was then that Shiro noticed the black lioness at Keith's side. He reached out and stroked the real form of his lion. "Hey, Black."

"Hello, my Paladin. The little one needs to talk to everyone. Can you tell the other Paladins to meet us on the bridge?"

"Sure."

Keith blushed as Black nudged him again to get him walking. They entered the bridge, where Allura and Coran were working. Allura gasped when she saw Black Lion, who rubbed against Allura's side gently and purred to her. "Hello, princess. Can you contact the Blade of Marmora?"

"Certainly. Is there an issue?"

"Not really, but Keith needs some reassurance."

As Allura put in the request for a secure channel, the rest of the Paladins arrived. Lance grinned at Keith. "Hey, Mullet. I see you aren't on the training deck. Are you going to start spending more time with us?"

Keith's head whipped around. "Are you saying you _want_ to spend time with me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you said we were rivals."

Pidge grinned and elbowed Lance in the side. "Told you that wasn't a good idea."

"So, it's not true?"

"Well, maybe unofficial rivals...oh all right. I only made that up because the instructors at the Garrison constantly compared us. Truthfully though, competing with you is kind of fun."

Keith grinned. "It is."

"So, friends with a competitive streak?" Lance held his hand out.

Keith didn't hesitate to grip his hand. "Definitely."

It was then that the view screen popped up with the four highest ranking Blades easily seen. "Greetings, Paladins."

Keith released Lance's hand and turned to face the view screen. He couldn't help the chirp that left him. "Hey, guys."

"Hello, kit. I'm glad to see you haven't gotten yourself in any more trouble since our last communique," Thace replied, referring to the transmission Keith made once he was back to normal.

"Yeah. I'm all right."

"You are not, little one." Black stepped forward, drawing the attention of the Blades.

"Who is this?" Kolivan asked.

Keith stroked Black's head. "The lions can take on real, furry lioness forms due to how strong our bonds are with them. This is Black."

"Fascinating," Ulaz commented.

"Keith needs reassurance that he is no burden to any of you."

Soft growls came from the view screen as the Blades took offense to the statement. Antok said, "Kit, you are no burden. You are precious to all of us here at headquarters."

"The entire organization adores you," Thace added.

"Not only that, but you are unique as the only human Galra hybrid I know of," Ulaz mentioned.

"And you are sensitive to quintessence and have a connection to all of the lions," Allura brought up. "That is a rare gift to have."

"And my brother asks about you every time we talk," Pidge stated. "It's kind of cute how nervous he gets when he asks."

"Matt likes me?"

"Well, I don't know if he like likes you, but he is definitely concerned over you, our resident space cat."

Keith smiled. It was comforting to hear that so many beings were fond of him. After a rough time in foster care, where he was told that he was a burden multiple times, he finally found a family that wasn't going to give him up.

Fin


End file.
